The Forgotten Jinchuriki
by My own savior
Summary: Naruto is neglected for his jinchuriki siblings. What his parents don't know is that he has something even more powerful within him. He was, a forgotten jinchuriki. Side note: I will start revising after ch 15
1. Chapter 1 Birth of the Uzumaki Namikaze

They were all in a hidden cave, Kushina was crying out in pain. Minato was keeping the seal together and Biwako, Hiruzen's wife, was assisting in the birthing process.

"Is this normal?" Minato asked, worried about his wife's well being.

Biwako grumbles about ignorant men and says "A man couldn't handle the pain so that's why women give birth" to the sweatdropping Yondaime. The sound of a crying baby echos in the cave as the first born, Naruto enters the world. All seemed to be going well as Menma and soon following Mito were born withen the 10 minutes, until the masked man appeared. He had apeared out of thin air as he already killed the guarding anbu and Biwako.

"Step away from the jinchūriki," Mandara, the masked man says holding Naruto hostage.

"Ok now let's calm down," Minato says in an almost pleading voice.

The masked man raises his eyebrow, not that they could see, and replies "Speak for yourself Yondaime, I am perfectly calm," then he throws Naruto in the air, kunai ready for the baby to land on.

"No!" Kushina cries out before Minato hiraishins to Naruto, tossing the blanket off with the exploding tags attached. Minato grabs his children and teleports them to a safe ware house near the sand border. He teleports back to see that even he, the yellow flash, wasn't fast enough as the masked man had already set the Kyūbi free and was controlling it to attack Konoha. The mask man disapears and reappears in the forrest facing Minato. They attack eachother at kage level speeds as the masked man throws a kunai at Minato cutting a single hair, and Minato using a wind jutsu nicking his mask.

"Who are you," Minato demands.

"I am Mandara Uchia!" The masked man shouts laughing maniacally,(it is actually Mandara). Before he could disappear, Minato hits him in the back with his rasengan paralyizing him. The masked man goes to the warehouse and before he died drew a star within a circle with kanji with his blood and curses Naruto before Minato finds him and stabs him in the heart finishing the job. Minato already new what he had to do as he always planned for the worst sighed and grabbed Naruto, Menma and Mito, not even noticing the curse that Mandara had put on his eldest child. Minato summoned the demon sealing altar placing his children on it. He planned to use the reaper death seal and seal the yin into Menma, yang into Mito, and the soul into Naruto. Kushina had recovered quickly and realized what Minato was going to do.

"No! You can't place that burden on our children!" Kushina shouts.

"It is the only way," Minato smiles sadly, knowing that this will be the last time he will see his family. He summons Gamabunta, already preparing the handseals when Hiruzen knocks him out.

"I am sorry successor, but I have lived a full life and I want to join my wife" Hiruzen says. He performs the necessary hand signs but his plan was different, not only splitting the chakra, but the soul too into Menma and Mito. He knew the soul was needed to control the chakra, but didn't know Naruto was on the altar. The first part went well sealing the the fox into Menma and Mito, but then the Shinigami's eyes widen as he is sealed into Naruto, with the Faustian seal, the seal Mandara drew on Naruto. The Faustian seal (if you watched Black Butler you should knowthe basics). Is a slave seal made by a demon between a true demon, like the Shinigami not Kyūbi as he is part of the jūbi, and a human mortal that dictates that the demon is essentially a slave and has to complete their human master's goal. In return the demon gets to consume his soul. It is different in this case though as Mandara wrote the seal and it was on his back. So the Shinigami wasn't able to serve Naruto directly, and in return if Naruto fed the Shinigami 1,000 souls his own soul wouldn't be consumed once his goal was achieved.

Later that night Minato gave a speech. "People of Konoha, the Kyūbi was defeated by the Sandaime and sealed into my children Menma and Mito, they are the saviors of Konoha." Minato figured out that the soul wasn't in Naruto as sensed no malice or anger inside Naruto. But what he forgot was a crying Naruto in his crib alone with grey cloth wrapping around him turning his hair grey, skin deathly pale, and eyes a hollow stormy grey blue. A dark skeletal mask briefly appeared on Naruto's face, signifying the Shinigami's service to him.


	2. Chapter 2 Cause of Neglect

Time skip three years later.

"What do you mean he is dead, he obviously is walking around and being our cute little son!" An angry Kushina shouts, going into nine-tails Uzumaki rage mode (Lol). The quivering doctor answers panickly "W-w-what w-we m-mean is t-that N-naruto sama h-has n-no h-heart b-beat and n-no v-vitals, Uzumaki sama" bowing profusely, not wanting to face the wrath of Kushina sama. Kushina stopped as Minato flashed into the room with little Naruto, Menma, and Mito.

Over the years the doctors were trying to figure out what was wrong with Naruto as he always appeared sickly and malnourished. While Menma looked like Minato with Kushina's eyes and attitude and Mito looked like Kushina with Minato's eyes and attitude. Naruto had a hollow face mostly grey hair with blond streaks and red tips, stormy grey blue-violet eyes and a frail body with a calm and loyal attitude with some coldness, that is if he talked to you. Some would say he was a perfect blend of Minato and Kushina, others would say he is a genetic disaster. He couldn't process food right, but still was healthy despite his look and now he showed no vitals or bloodlines other than the Uzumaki reserves as he has the largest of the triplets surprising his parents. Mito had the Uzumaki chakra, and Menma had the Namikaze wind bloodline.

"Tou-san, why are those people saying I'm dead, am I dying?" Naruto asked his father, body trembling.

"No Naruto, you aren't dying, we were just clearing things up with these people," Minato said glaring at the doctors.

"But Yondaime-sama, check his pulse," begged the doctors hoping to convince the Yondaime that their son is dead.

"Fine, but if you are wrong I will have Tsunade take care of you," He said evilly. The doctors shivered. Minato held Naruto's wrist, not finding a pulse, calmly he was thinking about what was wrong and then he pressed his fingers against Naruto's neck and head to his chest finding that they were both sikent and cold.

"No," he whispered, how could this happen. Kushina went over and hugged Naruto, finding that he is cold and felt lifeless despite his reactions of shaking and hugging his mother back. Meanwhile Menma and Mito were asleep.

Minato flashed away and back with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade heard what was happening and decided to check herself, finding no vitals. Jiraiya had a solemn look on his face as he also had a prophecy.

"Sadly, Naruto is dead, but his soul lives on in his body, we will give him food, drinks, and shelter, but we all know he is dead now" Minato said to the adults as he put his two children and thought to be dead son to sleep. They all nodded seeiously except for Kushina whi was crying over the loss of her son.

"The toads have told me of a prophecy that states that the Last hope of the world will be that who have been rebirthed to the world in perfect yin and yang harmony," Jiraiya says.

"That must be Menma and Mito, they have the yin and yang chakra rebirthed from the Kyūbi, they will have the power to bring Naruto's body back to life!" Minato says excitedly forgetting about how Naruto's soul only lived on in the shell of his body. "We must train them at once," Minato says with the approval of Jiraiya.

"Tou-san, promise me that you will train me to become a great ninja like you," Naruto says sleeply, waking up at the mention of training. "I promise," Minato says sadly, lieing "knowing" that he can't train a soul. As Naruto falls asleep again.

"Hello Naruto" says a voice in his head.

"Hi voice" Naruto says.

Naruto enters his mindscape that is completly grey. He sees a man that looks like his father except for his grey hair and Shinigami clothes. "Call me Shin-senpai," the man says. Naruto nods and says "Call me Naruto please Shin-senpai." Slightly bowing.

"When you are sleeping I will teach you about your power" Shin said.

"Sorry, but I don't want to, tou-san is going to teach me" Naruto says firmly. Shin sighs and thinks 'I suppose I will give him a month to realize that Minato doesn't care about him any more. As I will need his full commitment in training to merge the sage of the six paths good chakra to his chakra to counteract and balance with mine creating harmony within him when he is seven'.

And so the neglect started.


	3. Chapter 3 Alone with Great Power

2 years later

It was the triplets Birthday and Mito and Menma were excited as their parents were taking them out to get their favorite food Ramen! After they ate they went to visit the clan compounds, except for one thing, they left Naruto alone eating sushi at the restraunt. They forgot me again, he thinks coldly unknowingly fusing more of Shin's chakra with his own. This was normal, as he started training with Shin more the shinigami's powerful chakra fused with his own.

_Flashback_

One year earlier, their 4th birthday

"Tou-san, it's our Birthday!" All the triplets said together. Minato and Kushina smiled warmly at their children, except him. When they looked at him their faces had an apathetic, almost angy face at him. 'How dare that child's soul haunt us, it isn't even his Birthday because he is dead' They both thought. "Were do you guys want to go for lunch?" Minato asked already knowing the answer. "Ichiraku's Ramen" Mito and Menma shouted. No one even noticed that Naruto had whispered "Ukari Sushi." You see, Naruto had a strong liking to sushi, but his parents gave him ramen hoping to fill his "dead" body with fatty calories, not healthy sushi. As Minato made sure Menma and Mito were ready, he flashed them all to the restraunt, except for Naruto.

"Tou-san I'm ready" Naruto said tying his shoes like kaa-san taught him to do. He turned around to see his parents gone. 'Why would they leave me again' Naruto thinks, his eyes tearing up. They won't even let me train with Otuoto and Imouto (little brother and sister), even though tou-san and soon kaa-san promised him.

Naruto was abnormally tall for his age, at four feet (1.22 m), due to him constantly eating sushi, the food of life. He was all alone, then he remembered that speed jutsu that shishui oni-san taught him. He focused real hard drawing out his large chakra reserves and whish. He was next to his family. "Oh hi oni-san,"Mito said. Apparently she hadn't noticed he was gone. Teuchi saw Naruto appear and gave him a plate of sushi and a red bean bun for desert. Later that night there was a party only a few people gave him presents. A "fan" from Itachi, which was just butterfly knifes in a fan case, a top notch training sword from Hayate and Yugao, some scrolls from Danzo (he is basically like the Sandaime is to Naruto), and finally basic ninja equipment and a shinigami face mask (just covers bottom part of his face) from Kakashi oni-san. He went back to his room feeling hollow inside.

"Oh, it's you again," Naruto said coldly.

"Ouch, why so cold, I'm here to give you training. Do you accept?" Shin said.

"Yes" Naruto said, finally accepting his family doesn't care about him.

Shin raises his eyebrow, and says "Yes what?"

"Yes, Shin senpai" Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Then let the training begin,"Shin says turning into the true shinigami.

_Flasback end_

At the Birthday party the sannin showed up. Naruto received more scrolls from Danzo jiji, an actual wood boken instead of a training toy from Hayate and Yugao, Ninjatos from Itachi, and five sets of black cargo anbu pants, navy blue anbu shirt with mesh, and a black pocketed hoody. Surprisingly Jiraiya and Tsunade gave him gifts, custom anbu armor from Jiraiya and Tsunade's necklace. Naruto's eyes widen as Mito and Menma look at him with envy. Minato looks at Jiraiya with narrowed eyes, just what was he playing at, Menma and Mito deserved that help, the armor grew with the wearer and was one of a kind made by an old Uzumaki in the land of Iron.

"Listen up I have an announcement to make," Minato said, Kushina looking at him questioningly.

"I announce Menma heir of the Namikaze clan and Mito heir of the Uzumaki clan," Minato announces proudly. Everyone was in shock, it was so quiet you could have heard Mandara sneak in.

"Minato you have no right to announce Mito heir of the Uzumaki, and how could you do this to our son" Kushina whispered quickly as you could see her hair splitting into 9 parts.

"They are the last hope, they are way more powerful than Naruto, and Naruto's body is dead. I am hokage and I am also married to you making me also a leader of the Uzumaki clan" Minato explained hurredly calming his wife down.

All the clan heads regained their composure, as they started to question Minatos leadership. "Naruto's body is dead, even Tsunade couldn't fix him. He may seem alive but it is just his soul in a cospe, he has no vitals. I even will let Fugaku to check Naruto's pulse," Naruto is just standing there, still in shock.

Fugaku walked over to Naruto to take his pulse, thinking thst the yondaime had lost it.

Suddenly he announced "Naruto has no pulse!" He proceeded to take out a kunai, at which Kushina tensed. Fugaku took the boys hand and nicked his finger, only deep enough to draw blood, astonished, no blood came out, then a grey substance (Shin's chakra) filled the cut, healing it.

Naruto finally broke out of his shock. The clan leaders were worried about just what a mad sould could do. Naruto ripped his hand out of Fugaku's and started laughing maniacally. Grey bandages seemingly wrapping around him.

"Oh no," Shin said. It was happening, his chakra was consuming Naruto. Suddenly a bright golden light entwined with the bandages. 'Impossible, this child has unlocked the rikudo sennins chakra on his own' thought Shin. But Shin was wrong, Naruto unlocked Kami's chakra. All the clan heads and hokage were on the ground, 'such power' they all thought.

Suddenly it stopped what they saw amazed them Naruto had a shinigami mask (the complete one), and on his head Kami's crown. He had a battle kimono that was grey with golden edges and a Yin and Yang symbol on the back. What scared them the most was that the mask and crown shattered, showing a red rinnegan with tomoes and a blue iris. (See picure for reference). It was the ultimate doujutsu, the rinnegan, sharingan and the pure form of byakugan the tenseigan combined, Naruto had the Shinigami's ninjato in his mouth, Yami's plolished black obsidian and bone scythe in his left hand and Kami's golden buntai in his right hand.

He then said, "I am in perfect harmony now, I am the last hope, heir of Kami and Shinigami, and Yami." He continued looking at Minato "The others will forget your sins against me and my true form," He then burst in a flash of light revealing a passed out lean tall and lanku, silver with gold streaked hair and crimsom tips. The most noticable change was his body, it was wrapped in grey bandages flecked with gold and black. That was all he was able to see before Minato passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 All is forgotten

The next day, or start of the same day.

"Tou-san, kaa-san we are turning five today!" Mito and Menma say together. Minato looked at Naruto, what happened, Minato remembers his "dream" last night and thinks to himself. 'What if Naruto if the chosen one? And if so, what was that strange power?', what Minato didn't know was that the other clan heads had the same "dream", and were thinking about the same thing, "Who is Naruto, What was the power, and Why did it happen' everyone forgot about how Minato took away Naruto's birthrights though.

Something was different about Naruto. Minato walked up to Naruto and put his fingers on Naruto's neck. Menma and Mito were connfused, why was tou-san caring about naruto nii all of a sudden. Thump, Minato's eyes widen, thump, there it was again, was Naruto's body finally alive?

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his father, he remembered exactly what happened. He had actually sent himself behind in time, but the time travel left an, after image if you could call it that. Memories of what happened in the "future" remained. He saw Minato grap a kunai and was going to prick Naruto. The bandages went to stop it, but Naruto kept them at bay, interested in what would be the Yondaime's reaction to his son "living" again. Minato cut Naruto's finger and blood came out.

"Kushina, come here Naruto is alive" Minato called to his wife.

Kushina rushed into the room to find that Naruto's finger had a cut and blood was coming out. In reality the cut had already healed, but Naruto put them in a minor genjutsu, something they wouldn't try to break out of, a genjutsu where his body was "alive for the first time in years". Mito and Menma were confused and said "We want ramen."

Naruto expected them to berrate them for interupting something so serious, but instead Kushina said "Of course dears we shall go at once 'ttebane," Minato smiled and nodded he flashed them away leaving poor Naruto. What just happened, 'I should have expected this' he thought and sighed. Then he grinned now that he had blood he could access the estates library. He went there and and got the forbidden scroll, he found an advanced ninjustu and created a kage bunshin to read the rest. He found some weird paper and channeled his chakra through it, a yin yang symbol glowed on it before the paper split cleanly into fourths, so sharp it could cut a rock, one piece burned with black fire, another disentigrated completely, another turned to water, and the ladt crumpled into a speck of dust, that was strange. Naruto cleaned everything up and went to his bedroom to meditate.

He opened his eyes to see that his mindscape haf changed, instead of being just grey it three sections gold white, grey, and black and red. Three figures greeted him, he of course knew Shin, but the other two were a complete mystery to him. There was a lady with white hair and a white and gold kimono, and a man with a crimson cloak over a battle gi.

"I am Kami and this is my brother Yami" the lady said politely.

"As in the gods?" Naruto asked.

"We aren't the actuals, but rather a fragment of the gods kid," Yami said gruffly.

"What's up with my mindscape?" Naruto asked.

"We have divided your mindscape to resemble the afterlife, heaven, hell, and underworld," Shin said. Pointing to the different sections.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Your powers require lots of energy, no human made food is adequate to keep you healthy anymore kid" Yami said

"You will need to eat souls to survive, you can also eat human food as long as it's healthy time to time."Kami continued "Those souls will be sent here for us to review, keep in mind they don't have to be human, as long as it is an animal with chakra it will suffice. The more chakra something has before it dies the better it is."

"What about my eyes?" Naruto new he was being rude by asking so many questions, but it was his body.

"They are a combination of our doujustus, mine is the rinnegan, Kami's is the tenseigan, and Yami's is the sharingan (allready EMS). Together they form the Rinne-shareigan, or the kamigami no kokei (gods sight)." Shin says.

That answered most of his questions, next time he will ask about the bandages and weapons. "The party is starting, get down here and celebrate your siblings Birthday" Minato says. "Minato-kun, it's Naru-chans birthday too." Kushina says.

Naruto received the same gifts except this time Itachi gave him the location of the Uchia tablet. All of the people clise to him remembered fully what happened. Minato stood up, earning a surprised look from Kushina.

Like clock work "Listen up I have an announcement to make," Minato said, Kushina looking at him even more questioningly.

"I announce Menma heir of the Namikaze clan and Mito heir of the Uzumaki clan," Minato announces proudly. Everyone was in shock, it was so quiet you could have heard Mandara sneak in.

"Minato you have no right to announce Mito heir of the Uzumaki, and how could you do this to our son" Kushina whispered quickly as you could see her hair splitting into 9 parts.

"They are the last hope, they are way more powerful than Naruto, and Naruto's body just came from not being dead. I am hokage and I am also married to you making me also a leader of the Uzumaki clan" Minato explained hurridly calming his wife down.

The clan heads narrowed their eyes at Minato, having both birthrights taken from you just isn't right. Mito and Menma looked smugly at Naruto and said "Finally our parents realized what a failure you are and made us the heirs."

"Father, I am way stronger than you give me credit for, in fact I am stronger than Menma and Mito put together. Mark my words, you better train them hard, becaue when we turn ten I will challenge them to a duel for the rightful heir of both clans." Naruto says giving a crooked grin, he then shows his bandages to Minato. After that he formed the rasengan with white wind chakra, and pure chakra armor. Showing that he was profeccient and had both bloodlines. Minato barely paid attention to Naruto's speech, thinking about how naruto really did have that power he dreamed of.

"Me and Tsunade have agreed to let the heirs sign our summonning contracts" Jiraiya boasted. So that's why they gave naruto the gifts. Meanwhile a kage bunshin is in Naruto's place as the real Naruto killed animals with large chakra to get souls to eat. The gods had just mentioned he could summon any soul he consumed. He had consumed a white tiger, grizzly bear, and phoenix ashes. Minato proceeded to ignore Naruto and he and Kushina trained Mito and Menma to the best in the few weeks before they were all starting the academy.

"Naruto... we have something to tell you." The gods said.


	5. Chapter 5 Academy Tensions

Some cursing be warned

It had been three years since Natuto unlocked his powers, now he and his siblings were going to the academy for their genin test. Since he had started training he had mastered the tenseigan sage mode, biju sage mode, nature sage mode, and god sage mode. He was currently learning how to master all of his doujutsus, and his own kenjutsu/taijustu style, the Soul Cutter style. The soul cutter style consisted of striking or cutting a persons soul, using unpredicable attacks. The soul cutter style relied on speed and controle, and Naruto's weapons.

Flash back

"Naruto we have something to tell you" Kami said.

"Wemayhaveturnedyourbody80%intochakra"they all said.

"Nani!" Naruto said.

Here us out, even with you eating souls, a human body can't handle that much chakra in it. So we turned you into 80% chakra, or a hanyou (half demon). On the bright side you can wield our wepons. Yami handed him a bone scythe plated with a black material and a demon hide hilt. Kami handed him a gold silk buntai with an angle wing feather hilt, buntai is a war fan look it up. Then Shin handed him a grey mist like ninjato, with a soul hilt.

"Shin senpai, where do I hold the ninjato?" The hilt had a weird curvature.

"Well Naruto-kun, you hold it in your mouth, like so" he said, holding it in his mouth then handed it back to Naruto. Naruto looked a bit disgusted as he held it in his hand. Why would someone carry a blade in their mouth, much less fight with it? Meanwhile in another dimension, a certain green haired pirate swordsmen sneezed.

"Naruto, gods don't generate any type of bodily fluids, and the blade isn't tangible to anything but a soul,"Shin said already expecting this.

"Then how does this work?" All the souls Naruto got from eating them were generally balls.

"When a soul is in a body it is spread out evenly, like the chakra, but it doesn't need channels, generally when Shin takes a soul he pulls it out and cuts it. But in your case you don't need to and since can't pull an soul out you have to channel chakra to cut a soul" Yami explains.

"My weapon, is a bone scythe crafted from the bones of the first demon. The metal is called night silver, crafted in the darkest depths of hell. The metal us the strongest in existence, and is twice as powerful at night. This blade can be used to do ninjutsu and can slice a soul but not cut it." Yami continues.

"My weapon is a gunbai and," Kami grabs it and turns it to a crossbow "a crossbow, the gunbai can heal anything unless the soul is evil, it is made out of the holy dragon's whiskers and wood from the spirit tree. The crossbow shoots anything that when shot at something, the area it hits experiences all the pain and injuries it caused someone in that area. For example if somone had sliced a persons arm off, and you shoot their arm, there arm would be chopped off. The downside is that you can only use it 7 times per day."

"I will train you how to use the scythe first, then Kami will teach you the her weapon, and finally Shin will teach you how to use the ninjato," Yami said.

"But first you need to make your own weapon, we give you night silver, holy dragon whiskers, demon hide, demon bones, and spirit wood, have fun," They all said with a peace sign.

Flash back end

Naruto had since then made a giant sword (like Cloud's from ff) and shield he called yin and yang. The shield was made out of the whiskers and spirit wood with demon hide straps. The sword was made out of a bone interior and a night silver blade. The cross guard and handle are made of bone with a whisker grip. Naruto sealed these into cloth fingerless gloves and forarm protectors he got from Kakashi.

Naruto's outfit consisted of the anbu armor Jiraiya gave him over a navy muscle shirt. Over the anbu armor he had a grey sleeveless hoody with weight seals on it. He had on black baggy anbu pants and navy blue sandals and a black shinigami bottome half face mask.

Naruto and his siblings to see an unusual sight before them. Shikamaru was sleeping next to an eating Choji, Kiba trying to kiss Hinata, Ino and Sakura were fighting over Sasuke and now Menma, Sasuke was brooding while looking at Mito, and Shino was being Shino, and Sai was drawing. This however was normal for them. Over the years Naruto had made only a few friends, Hinata, Shika, Shino, Sai, and Choji. They were all brothers and sister essentially, and protected each other need be. Naruto had saved them early on from the bullies and they saved him from his family.

"Attention class," Iruka said to no avail. Demon head no jutsu "shut up and sit down!"

Every one rushed back to their seats. "Today is the gennin exams, you will have until lunch to prepare. Feel free to ask me questions." Iruka said with a smile.

"Like I would need any help from a chunin, my dad is the Hokage," Menma said. "Yeah, we are also the saviors of Konoha so we are the best," Mito continued. They then both said " We will be the rookies of the year 'ttebase!"

'So cool, please marry me' the other kids were thinking.

"Cough attention whores cough" Naruto said, the others in his group suppressed laughs.

"What was that loser?" Menma said and continued "There is no way a bastard like you is better than us."

Naruto burst out laughing, "You just called yourself a bastard and a failure, I am your brother ya know. And check the scores," Naruto said pointing at the board.

1\. Naruto-350

2\. Hinata-300

3\. Menma-280

4\. Mito-279

5\. Sai-275

"Iruka sensei, Naruto baka cheated, he can't have a score higher than 300." Mito said.

(100 each for taijustu, ninjutsu, genjustu/strategy, history doesn't count)

Iruka said to Mito "Naruto earned 50 extra points for being able to perform 5 c-ranked justu"

"But me and Menma nii can do an A ranked and a B ranked jutsu" Mito complained.

"Can you do an e ranked?" Iruka asked knowing the answer already.

"No, but are chakra reserves are too big, Tou-san told you that." Menma said

"Then how can Naruto perform a bunshin, his reserves are at least two times larger?" Iruka said smirking.

"Naruto can't do that, and he doesn't have..." Mito said her voice dieing off at the end as she felt Naruto's chakra, it was huge.

"Naruto teach us how to control our chakra or we'll tell Kaa san!" Mito said.

"No" Naruto said laying back on his chair.

"Teach us now or else" Menma said charging up a rasengan with his shadow clone. Naruto had his eyes closed but he was counting how long it takes for Menma to charge it. 30 seconds later Menma ran at Naruto, an unstable rasengan in hand. Naruto lazily caught his wrist with his right hand and made his own and neutralized both, and pinned Menma to the ground.

"Ma ma ma, Menma chan, you shouldn't attack your own brother with an unstable A ranked jutsu, especially since I can do it perfectly under one second" Naruto said in a mocking tone, forming and unforming the rasengan. Then Minato flashed in, surprised to see Naruto, his weak son, pinning down Menma, forming and unforming one of his own jutsus.

"H-hokage sama, what are you doing here?"Iruka asked.

"I am here to prepare for the turnament" Minato said

"Right, class go outside for lunch."

Naruto and his gang were sitting together when Menma and his gang walked up.

"Hey you guys, last chance to ditch this loser and be friends with the Hokage's son" Menma said.

"Troublesome, we already are" Shikamaru said.

Menma fumed at this "That guy isn't my brother, he is to weak and when I become a head of the Namikaze when I reach Chunin I will banish him from the clan."

Naruto said "You can only banish me if you can defeat me or all members of the Namikaze agree."

"The tournament is about to start!" Minato announced.

"Good luck otuoto, Daddy can't help you." Naruto said.

Hey, you guys the original story is on Wattpad under I_am_my_own_savior. I am that user, but on here I forgot which email i used to create I am my own savior account. I am serious about this, I am the owner of this story.


	6. Chapter 6 Tournament and Teams

First round clans boys.

Menma and Naruto Uzukaze (this is just a combo of their names)

"You can use anything you want, but no crippling or killing blows." Minato said shaking both of the boys' hands. Narutos eyes narrowed as he saw a chakra absorber on his hand. He unsealed a brush and drew a release on the seal, turning it to chakra.

"Haijime"

Menma ran at Naruto cocking his fist back. Naruto leaned back and tripped Menma causing hin to fall on his face. Menma got back up and formed a shadow clone to help him form the rasengan. Minato smirked, he new that Naruto would try to form the rasengan with his right hand to counteract it. Naruto walked up to Menma looked at the half rasengan, and kicked him where the sun don't shine. All the males winced as they saw this. Menma screamed as he bent forward, giving Naruto the perfect chance to..., Hidden leaf secret art thousand years of pain. Menma was shot in the air as Naruto proceeded to throw kunai at Menma, the blunt ends hit him and Menma fell into a steaming, unconcious heap. Then Menma got up with the one tailed cloak, Minato got worried, how would the kids react to this.

'Soooo cool' Menma's fan girls thought. "Your so badass Menma." They yelled.

Menma raced at chunin speeds to Naruto preparing to claw him. Naruto thought 'to slow' As he hit a soul point on Menma, causing his right arm to temporarly be dead. (Soul points are like tenketsu points, but they also block any functions and cause a lot of pain) Menma screamed, as his are turned a purplish color and lost function. The fox tried pumping more chakra into Menma to heal his arm, but nothing happened. Menma grew a 2 more chakra tails as Naruto yawned, checking an imahginary watch. Menma still hadn't hit Naruto. Menma pulled out a sword with his left hand, Menma was right handed so the sword was, it was a katana just like his mothers. He charged at Naruto at jonin speeds, becoming a blur to his peers. Naruto unsealed his shield as it spread out to block Menma (like percy's from percy jackson series) Menmas sword charged with demon chakra sent out a large burst of energy and hit Naruto's shield with all his strength, as the dust began to clear they saw Menma's hitting Naruto's shield. 'CRACK' Menma smirked, thinking that he broke Naruto's arm and shield. Then the sword shattered and Menma's wrist bent back from the after shock. Menma was in so much pain and disbelief he passed out.

Naruto wrote the kanji for demon and supression in the air and shot it towards Menma, sealing back the demon chakra.

"Winner, Naruto Uzukaze" Minato said, gritting his teeth, he hadn't suspected that Naruto was strong enough to cause Menma to use the Kyubī, much less defeat him.

"No fair Naruto cheated and used a shield," the fan girls shouted. Shields weren't that common in the Ninja community.

"I will take that into account I guess,"Minato said, thinking he could bend the rules to where Menma won. The clan heads narrowed their eyes at Minato, this was going to far, first they expected their leader to supress the demon's chakra, and then he was trying to bend he rules. This was unacceptable, trying to bend the rules to his heirs favor, while his heir made the biggest mistake. Maybe it was time for a new hokage.

"With all due respect hokage sama, you clearly stated that we could use anything unless it would cripple or kill he opponent. Your son attacked me with a special katana charged with demon chakra, and had a 3 tail cloke and did nothing to stop him. If had been any other genin they would have died, or at least been severly crippled. I merely used a shield, it's not my fault my shield was more powerful" Naruto said coldly.

Minato was starting to sweat, "Well Naruto, you crippled my sons dominant arm and broke his wrist, and shattered his sword."

"What's wrong with his right arm? And Tsunade or any other medic would be able to heal his wrist. And he shattered his own sword by channeling demon chakra in it. Then when it hit my shield it fell apart, ask a clan head since they were actually watching" Naruto asked, knowing that the soul returned to his arm.

Minato looked at Menma and the clan heads who nodded at their hokage, signifying Naruto was right.

"Next match Sai vs Sasuke"

Sai sent his ink animals at Sasuke who destroyed them with taijustu, causing ink to land on him. Then Sai made a ram sign, turning the ink into ropes and walked up with a tanto in his hand.

"Give up or I will cut off your hair," Sai said , pulling up Sasuke's hair.

"I give up, don't hurt my hair," Sasuke said. Fugaku glared at his son dissaprovingly, and Itachi looked at Sasuke depressed his brother did so bad.

"Shino vs Kiba"

Shino wins

"Shikamaru vs Choji"

Draw

"Shino vs Naruto"

Naruto wins.

"Shikamaru vs Choji vs Sai"

Sai wins.

"Finals, Sai vs Naruto"

Sai pulled out his tanto when Naruto sunshin behind him and knocked him out.

Winner Naeuto.

Clan girls

Time skip

"Finals, Hinata vs Mito"

Hinata sent an air palm at Mito, and since Minato and Kushina didn't bother to teach her about the clans, stood there and got hit in the chest. Mito then launched kunai at Hinata who did a kaiten. Mito took out her sword and charged it with wind chakra. She then ran at Hinata and swung it at her. Hinata dodged it then felt a pain in her arm, she screamed in pain as the wind chakra ripped her shoulder leaving a bloody mess. Himari (Hinata's mother) rushed towards Hinata. Mito looked up at the crowd expecting praise for such a wonderful defeat.

"Rookie of the year match Mito vs Naruto" Minato said nervously, as a hokage he should have taught Mito control.

"Mito why did you do that?!" Naruto said venomously, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I handled all the neglect and insults you gave me, but this steps over the line, hurting one of my close friends. Prepare for your punishment." A grey aura surrounded Naruto. He rushed at Mito, placing supressing seals on her before striking all 42 soul points, making her paralyzed for 4 days. Mito screamed in pain, passing out do to the pain.

"R-rookie of the year is Naruto Uzukaze." Most people had all ready left except for the clan heads. Naruto didn't care, he knew that even Tsunade couldn't heal Hinata's arm. Her shoulder tendons were shredded, bone fragments were embeded in major blood vessels, and the chakra pathways and soul were dead or very faint. Naruto unsealed the Gunbai, which looked like an elixir to others, and channeled chakra into it healing Hinata's arm. What other people saw was Naruto pouring the elixir into Hinata's mouth and healing her. They were about to ask him what it was, but he was gone.

He arrived home to see his parents waiting for him. They looked angry.

"How could you do that to your brother and sister?" Kushina screamed.

"Do what?" Naruto asked with a bored expression.

"Utterly humiliate them and defeat them in front of the clan heads and heirs, not only that you paralyzed Mito from the neck down. Tsunade even couldn't heal her." Kushina said. Naruto said nothing.

Minato remembered that strange elixir Naruto used to heal Hinata. "Naruto, I order you to use that elixir on Mito."

"Won't work, Mito isn't pure of heart" Naruto said. Then walked out the door pausing for a moment "Menma and Mito aren't the children of prophecy, there is only one me." Minato and Kushina shook in fear as they saw the Shinigami, Yami, and Kami behind Naruto.

Naruto disapeared and reappeared in a cave that he lived in. He cought fish and grew his own rice for food, along with the ocasional game. He was almost done collecting information from the library. Everyday he would send research clones to the library, when they dispelled they were sent to his pocket dimension where they left ink on scrolls. He also stole the Uzumaki heirlooms hidden in the very protected section of the library, even Kushina forgot about them. It was an invisibility cloak, zanpakuto, and sealing scroll.

Time skip team announcements

(Same teams in cannon except for those below

Team 7 Sai, Sakura, Kabuto (he is 1 year older). Under Anko Miterashi

Team 8 Kiba, Shino, Yakumo. Under Kurenai Yuhi

Team 12 Asuma's team

Team 13 Naruto, Mema, Mito Sasuke, and Hinata. Under Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzukaze.

"Noooooo" Naruto said


	7. Chapter 7 Team Conflicts

Kakashi and Kushina arrived after 30 min. Kakashi looked at Naruto apolegetically, he

knew how Naruto truely felt about his family, only a few did, Danzo, Itachi, Hayate and Yugao. Naruto had met Itachi, Hayate and Yugao when they guarded him when he was a child as anbu. Danzo met Naruto when Naruto was wandering around town alone, when Danzo asked why he was alone Naruto told him he was looking for his family. Itachi and Kakashi were the only one's who knew about Naruto's powers. Kakashi had taught him tai and ninjutsu, and Itachi taught him how to use the Mangekyu and Sharingan, and genjutsu. Sure Naruto could learn all this in his mindscape, but physical and spiritual abiliries didn't transfer over to the real world, and Naruto liked the company. In return for their teachings, Naruto healed and turned both of their sharingans into EMS, and allowed Kakashi to deactivate the sharingan.

Kakashi said to them, "Team 13, meet up on the roof." as he and Kushina shunshined up. Hinata walked up the stairs only to be almost knocked off their feet as Sasuke, Menma, and Mito raced up. Naruto walked up and grabbed her arm shunshining them both up in a swirl of illusionary feathers. They arrived up quickly to see Menma barge in followed by Sasuke and Mito.

"I'm first!" He shouted blatantly not seeing Naruto and Hinata right in front of him. Thiis was such idiotic behavior even Kushina sweatdropped. Hinata rolled her eyes and Naruto merely raised his eyebrow.

"First, Menma you're third, second Naruto and Hinata arrived first if you couldn't see, and third shut the hell up and listen to us!" Kushina said, surprising everyone but Kakashi, and Naruto.

"B-b-but" Menma said.

"Alright now how about we introduce ourselves, I'll go first"Kakashi said. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have some likes and dislikes, some hobbies, and my dream, haven't really thought about it" Kakashi said to the sweat dropping others. Naruto thought to himself 'my name is Kakashi no sharingan, my likes include training, dogs Naruto and smut, my dislikes include Maito Guy's challenges, enemy nins, anti-perverts, a demon cat, and Sensei's and his family's neglect for Naruto. My hobbies include being late, reading smut, and grieving. My dream is to have a family, die happy, and read all of da smut!'.

Kushina rolled her eyes and said "My name is Kushina Uzukaze, I like he ocean, my family, and ramen, I dislike rapists, enemy nins, and Jiraiya. Hobbies include training my kids, missions, and spending time with my family. My goal has already been fullfilled." Naruto scoffed at the family part

Menma blurted out without asking anyone else "My name is Menma Uzukaze, 'ttebako, I like training with my family, ramen and my family I dislike Naruto baka, sushi, and weaklings. My hobbies include training and eating ramen. My dream is to take the hokage title from my father."

Mito said "My name is Mito Uzukaze, I like training with my family, ramen and my family I dislike Naruto baka, sushi, and weaklings. My hobbies include training and eating ramen. My dream is to raise Uzushiogakure (sp?) Back to its former glory."

Sasuke said arrogantly "My name is Sasuke Uchia, I like training, the greatest clan Uchia, and tomatos, I dislike Itachi nii, weaklings, spicy food, and not being heir. My goal is to be the greatest Uchia and first Uchia Hokage, and heir."

Hinata said quietly "My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like making medicine, my family, and Naruto, I dislike perverts, enemy nins, the caged bird seal and a certain family. My goal is to bring the Hyuga family together."

Naruto said last "My name is Naruto Uzukaze I like training, meditating, and my friends, and sushi, I dislike my family, neglect, ramen, and the supposed children of prophecy. My goal is to become Hokage after Kakashi Nii, or create my own village"

Kushina frowned about his dislikes, and Menma and Mito glared at him.

"What do you mean we are fake, we hold the Kyubi back from Konoha. You're just jealous you lost your birthrights, shrimpy Naruto baka" Menma shouted standing up.

Naruto laughed at this "I am the child of prophecy, and you aren't good at controlling the Kyubi if the events of the tournament were enough proof. Also I am taller and more lean than you" he said standing up too. He was a good five feet, a head above Menma, and he had no baby fat unlike Menma. Menma fumed at this itting down.

Kushina winced at Menma's comment and said "Ok meet at training ground 13 at 7" everyone left down the stairs except Naruto shunshined to his base dispelling his clones and gaining information and scrolls. He just remembered something, he forgot his clothes and human weapons at the house.

Naruto arrived at the Namikaze estate. Walking in he saw his parents and siblings at the table eating ramen of course, no wonder Menma and Mito were so short. Minato saw Naruto and got up.

"Naruto is this true, did you say that your brother wasn't good at controlling the Kyubi?" Minato asked.

"Of course, it is true, you surely remember the tournament?" Naruto asked apathetically.

"Naruto I formally ban you from this estate, you will no longer receive funds, or access to training grounds or dojos, you can have access to the library and still be part of the clan we will get everything in your room" Minato said smirking 'Now I will get those special weapons and gear'.

Naruto shrugged "Fine, but in exchange you will leave me alone, and let me live where ever I want." During this time Naruto sent a shadowclone to his room to get his stuff.

"Deal" Minato said.

After dinner the remaining Uzukaze were about to go and train before Minato told Menma and Mito that they could hav anyhing clothes, gear, and weapons had in his room. Menma and Mito got giddy with joy, they remembered all the clothes Kakashi gave him, and the anbu armor Jiraiya gave him. They walked into his room to see a plain looking room. Menma and Mito wasted no time looking for cool stuff to use.

"Where the hell is his stuff, 'ttebako" Mito complained.

"It looks like he took it all" Kushina said.

Menma and Mito huffed.

Next morning

Everyone arrived at the traing grounds and saw Kakashi and Kushina waiting.

"For your test you will try to get these bells, come at us with what you got." Kakashi said, he holding one bell, Kushina holding two.

"Hai" they all said.

Naruto and Hinta jumped away to the forest to formulate a plan. Sasuke was brooding waiting until his senseis were alone so he could fght both of them. Menma and Mito rushed at Kakashi and Kushina like brawlers. Kushina let them hit het, while Kakashi dodged reading his sm.. piece of art.

Mito and Menma were battling when something jumped out. It was a ferocious terrifying...


	8. Chapter 8 The Test

Menma and Mito were horrified to see a vicious creature. It had sharp teeth, and all that fur. Was that drool coming out of its mouth. Despite their fear they were able to recognise the creature, it was the mighty, powerful Pakkun.

I am sad to inform you that this was a daydream.

Menma was fighting Kakashi, or whatver you could call it. Kakashi was standing in the same spot reading his book. He only jumped ducked or blocked any attacks Menma threw at him. Menma was like a brawler, predictable sloppy attavks, Kakashi could see many flaws in his stance. Menma tried to copy his fathers stance, the swift style, but it relied on speed and precision. When Minato used it, his stance was unbalanced to make him able to start moving faster, by leaning one direction to start moving. Menma however had no balance, and fell straight on his face. 'What the hell, I should be more powerful than this since Tou-san put that seal on me' He squatted only to be kicked into a tree dazing him.

During this time Mito was fighting her mother. She was trying to copy her mothers sword style, the bloody whirlpool, but unlike her mother, she had not enough strength to hold her sword in one hand. Kushina analyzed her daughter's stance, they had been going at it for five minutes and Mito had yet to land a hit on her. Kushina was doing her best to let Mito land a on her, but Kushina thought it looked like Mito was trying to hit her sword than do actual harm. Kushina got bored and kicked Mito into a tree. 'I should be stronger with tou-san's seal' Mito thought.

Thats when senbon flew at Kushina, hitting her tenketsu points. Then Naruto jumped out, wielding a giant sword (see picture, bottom right, except black and red blade with white hilt, grey middle) in both hands. 'Such strength' Kushina thought, having to dodge senbons and attacks from Naruto. Naruto was fast for using a blade his size, Kushina sighed, remembering her friend Zabuza. Kushina had to use both hands on her sword to block a downwards attack from Naruto. Naruto sword cut in the sword 1/4 the way deep. Kushina already slowed down from the senbon swung her sword to Naruto's side fast. 'Dammit no more time I have to use Yang (Yin is sword Yang is shield)' Naruto unsealed his shield, he had made some adjustments, the shield was thicker, and not as brittle. (Looks like heathecliff's sao, except size of Naruto, smaller cross which is black and shield is wider). Kushina's sword hit it and a loud clang was all was silent as Kushina's sword broke in half. 'Sheesh, I'm lucky I brought my Anbu one, not mine' Kushina thought. She didn't have much time as Naruto it her with a shield dazing her. Then the bell went off.

During that time Sasuke was fighting Kakashi, Sasuke was engaged in a taijutsu battle with Kakashi. Sasuke was catching his breath when Kakashi used 1000 years of pain on him, shooting Sasuke in the air wih anime tears streaming behind him. When Sasuke landed he performed a fireball jutsu at Kakashi. He smirked until he saw a burnt log in Kakashi's place, up, forward, left, right, where was Kakashi? Then there was a loud clang, Kushina's sword had broke. This was all he knew before Kakashi used head hunter to bury Sasuke in the ground. The bell rang signifing the test was over.

Naruto and Hinata shunshined back to the center to see Sasuke covered with dirt and Mito and Menma with lumps on their heads. Hinata Naruto were unharmed other than a couple of scrathces from the forest, but Naruto already healed.

"The good news is Menma, Mito and Sasuke don't have to go back to the academy" Kushina said, the people mentioned smirking.

"The bad news you guys should drop out as ninjas, while I and Kushina take Hinata and Naruto as apprentices" their smirks turned into disbelief, why were the failures becoming apprentices?

"But Kaa-san, those bakas didn't even get a.." "Ring" Menma started to say as he looked at them, Naruto had two bells and Hinata had one.

"Naruto baka and Hinata baka, give us those bells or we will tell the Hokage," Mito demanded. Hinata's eyes narrowed, as Naruto showe no emotion. How dare she call the Hyuga heiress an idiot. 'She better watch her mouth, one day she'll see her precious daddy be no help and not hokage' Naruto thought, chuckling darkly.

Hinata was about to retort when Kakashi shouted at her "How dare you demand those bells from them, they earned them through hard work and teamwork. You even have a nerve to call the Hyuga heiress an idiot. You are a disgrace to Konoha, you know, Daddy won't be there to save you all the time, some enemies will even try to kill you no matter once if they here your dad is the Yondaime." Mito shrinking down, almost in tears.

"Why does the Hyuga clan matter, they aren't special," Menma said, trying to protect his sister.

"Menma, what were you and Mito doing during your history lessons at home?" Kushina asked sweetly.

"We let a shadowclone listen while we trained, who cares about that stuff," Menma replied, oh poor poor Menma he had no idea what the Uzumaki wrath was.

"The Hyuga clan is an important clan in Konoha that posseses the Byuakugan." Kushina said cracking her knuckles. Kushina then proceeded to beat down her son and giving him a history lesson while the onlookers sweat dropped.

Menma was in tears from the pain, crying with his sister. Sasuke was off brooding about the dirt in his hair. Kakashi had decided that he would take on Naruto as his apprentice, he would also find a way to switch Hinata and Sasuke with Kabuto and Sakura from team 7.

At the Jounin lounge

"Report" Minato said.

Team 1 fail

Team 2 fail

Team 3 fail

Team 4 fail

Team 5 fail

Team 7 Pass, but need replacement, Kabuto quit

Team 8 pass

Team 9 circulation

Team 10 Pass

Team 11 fail

Team 12 Pass

Team 13 Partial pass, we need to speak with you and Anko Hokage sama

Hokage office

"What's the problem Kushina?"Minato asked.

"Kakashi wants to take Naruto as an apprentice, and I want Hinata and Sasuke to be switched to team 7, with Sakura joining my team." Kushina said.

"Oh, so Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke failed?" Minato asked.

"No they passed except Sasuke, Menma, and Mito" Kakashi said.

"Ok I will grant your request, Anko that ok" Minato knew this was the only way to keep Kakashi quiet about his heirs failure.

"Is Hinata a fangirl?" Anko said

"No" Kushina said.

"Does Sasuke like Hinata?" Anko asked.

"Nope" Kakashi said.

"Ok I'm good, but you need to pay for my dango" Anko said.

"Anko" Minato said.

"Ok"

Next day

Naruto woke up in his bunker, he had used fuinjustsu and jusgus to make it, he remembered he had to meet Kakashi at training ground R-10 (Root 10) it was a private root training ground that Danzo jiji let him use. He wondered what he and Kakashi were doing.

FLASHBACK

"Yo Naruto, I'm your Master now (Basically private teacher), Meet me at R-10." Kakashi sais.

FLASHBACK END

Oh, how he had no idea.

Poll

Kakashi x Anko

Kakashi x Kurenai

Kakashi x uchia oc

Kakashi x none

Kakashi x Rin (Naruto brings her back)


	9. Chapter 9 Training and Missions

Naruto shunshined with black feathers to traning ground R-10 to see Kakashi and Danzo. Kakashi wasn't always late as everyone thought, he only showed up on time to things that were impprtant. Kakahsi was reading his book, but Naruto new he wasn't, for one Kakashi had alreadry read if ten times, and two Naruto had placed a special seal that allowed the book to be seen through.

"Ohayo Kakashi nii, Danzo jiji, Cat (Yugao), Possum (Hayate)." Naruto said. As Cat and Possum jumped down from the trees.

"Ah Naruto, mastering the sunshin like Shishui" Danzo said, (This story doesn't have bandages).

"Hai, Shisui nii is teaching me elemental shunshins" Naruto said.

"Today you will be mastering your Taijustu, as that is your weakest point. You will be focusing on strength and speed today." Kakashi said. "You will need to increase your gravity seals to level eight, (2^1=1 2^2=2 2^8=8, times gravity). And chakra absorbers to twenty (percent of chakra absorbed)."

"Hai, what do you want me to do Kakashi nii?" Naruto asked.

"Make four blood clones (everything is transfered to user, but requires 10% of blood to make) and have two work on speed and two work on strength while you practice your form against me just no hitting my soul points only my pressure" Kakashi said waving his hands remembering last time.

FLASHBACK

"Um are you ok Kakashi nii?" Naruto said, he had just used demon needle no justu on Kakashi and Kakashi had turned a purplish bruised color and was twitching on the ground. It had taken Kakashi a day to recover.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto cut himself and drew a seal on himself before the cut healed. The seal was created by Naruto as he healed to quickly to get enough blood for a blood clone. He channeled chakra into the seal getting blood for the clones before it disapeared. As soon as the clones formed they shunshined off to train.

Naruto nodded at Kakashi as both of them formed their stanses.

"Haijime" Danzo said starting the fight. Naruto rushed forward, already noticing the changes from the seals. He struck Kakashi's nose dazing him, then Kakashi kicked him in the chest sending him back. A couple of feet, Naruto hit Kakashi's pressure point disabling his left leg. Naruto proceeded to hit Kakashi's pressure points disabling him, but during that got hit in the jaw and stomach. Kakashi got up after a minute, the effects of the pressure points wearing off.

"Very good Naruto, but you need to add more power to your strikes." Danzo said.

"Now you will be training in using Kenjutsu with Yugao and Hayate," Kakashi said, getting a drink of water.

"Hai," Naruto said as Yugao and Hayate took off their masks.

"We will be practicing using only your sword, since the shield slows you down for now," Hayate said, Naruto had cured his cough. Naruto unsealed his sword holding it with both hands, the sword going diagonally from right to left. Yugao got her sword out, holding it with one hand. They studied each other before clashing, Naruto feinted left, but Yugao blocked it and punched him in the solar plexus.

"Your going to need to only use one hand to defeat her," Hayate said.

Naruto switched his sword to his right hand, letting his left be free to block or throw punches. Yugao backflipped away to get a better understanding of what he was doing when a giant sword was sent flying at her she ducked, the sword landing behind her. What the, why would he do that, Yugao, seeing the perfect opprotunity, rushed at Naruto and in mid slash, got hit in the back of the head by the sword. Naruto had attached chakra chains to it and controlled the sword in the air.

Hayate was next to fight, unlike Yugao, he was left handed and held his sword in his left hand. Hayate waited for Naruto to attack, as his style was based on a defensive counter attack way of fighting. Naruto attacked only to get whacked on the back from Hayate's sword, because Hayate was taller, he had the upperhand in kenjutsu. Naruto quickly hit pressure points in Hahate's left arm disabling it, forcing him to use his right hand. Naruto also switched hands too, he was ambidextrous and was equally as good with both sides. Hayate kicked Naruto and hit him with his sword, but Naruto disarmed Hayate due to the fact that Hayate was weaker with his right hand.

It was almost sunset as they all shunshined back to the center, Danzo was eating noodles, Kakashi was eating rice and pork. Kakashi pointed to the plates on a rock, their was sushi for Naruto, dango for Yugao, and beef soup for Hayate. Naruto's clones displelled, making him fatigued and worn down, some of his muscles ripped from the strenuous training Danzo put the clones through. They all ate together and drank chai tea to replenish their stamina.

Once they all finished Kakashi said "Ok, that's enough for today, tomorrow me and Naruto do 50 D-ranks so we can start the hard stuff." They all nodded and shunshined off.

The next day it was just Kakashi and Naruto, they were finishing up their last D-rank before lunch. Naruto had sent his shadow clones while he trained. Kakashi and Naruto went to the hokage's office to receive their payment for all of the missions.

"Requesting payment for fifty d ranked missions" Kakashi said. Minato handed Kakashi his half of the money and told Naruto "I'll be keeping your money as I am your father." 'that way he'll have to pay with his weapons for me to give him money.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "that would be illegal as I am an adult and you said that I would have no funds from the clan. Which would mean that if you put my money on the clan account I wouldn't be able to access it. Basically stealing it from me." Minato gritted his teeth, he had backed himself into a corner with that deal.

Kakashi and Naruto went to a bar and had some sake. Naruto technically couldn't get drunk do to being a hanyou, and Kakashi had a high tolerance. They got into a drinking contest which Naruto won so Kakashi had to pay. Naruto also got into a game of poker and doubled his earnings from the missions. Afterwards, Naruto drew a seal on Kakashi getting rid of the alcohol.

They went back to the office to get a c ranked mission as they also walked in with team 13. Kakashi went first saying "requesting c ranked mission." Minato said "well we have one escort mission for a bridge builder," Kakashi replied "Accepte-"

"no fair we want a c ranked mission!" Menma shouted.

"you can't get one Menma, your team needs a minimum of 40 d ranked mission, and you have only thirty." Iruka said.

"tou-san, give us a c ranked mission!" Mito demanded.

"Ok, you will join team Kakashi on their mission" Minato said.

"Hokage-sama, you are breaking a rule created by the first Hokage, teams must have completed at least 40 d ranked missions." Iruka said.

"Being in the client" Minato said. Ignoring Iruka.

Tazuna walked in with a bottle of sake in his hand. "So these two are protecting hic me? They seem hic strong, good." Tazuna said in his drunken state.

Menma and Mito smirked, thinking it was them, but it was actually Kakashi and Naruto Tazuna was referring to. They kept thinking this until Tazuna spoke again.

"Who are the brats and hic with the red he'd lady, I think I will just hic need the masked two (Naruto has partial Shinigami mask on)." Tazuna said.

"I insist that you take my wife and her team, they are the strongest." Minato said.

Naruto burst out laughing at Minato's comment. "those weakling will hold us down, I am only willing to take Kushina with us."

Tazuna added his two cents and said "I don't want the hic team of brats" before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10 Against orders

Iruka sighed and dragged Tazuna away to a different room. Everyone looked at Minato, they wanted to know who was going on the mission. Minato was in deep thought 'If I don't let Menma and Mito go, they will be mad at me, but if I let them go, Tazuna would maybe cancel the mission, and I would break the law created by my predecessors'.

"Listen up, team 13 will go with team Kakashi on this mission." Minato said "Kakashi's team will follow while team 13 leads."

"No, my team will follow Kakashi's team's orders, as they have completed the minimum amount of d ranked missions."Kushina objected. Menma and Mito jaws dropped, why would their kaa san let this stupid team lead the mission.

Naruto nodded at Kushina, at least she wasn't a suck-up to her children. Minato was confused, why would his wife want to follow their weak son. He was going to talk to her afterwards.

"You will meet at the west gate at 9 am,we will tell Tazuna, dismissed, except you Kushina." Minato said. When everyone was walking away Naruto stopped.

"I know of that little stunt you pulled, putting a prodigy seal on me, giving my training experience to Menma and Mito, stupid, you put it on my head, you think I wouldn't notice." Naruto said before leaving. Kushina looked at Minato in disbelief, apparently she hadn't known this.

"Minato, this is just unjust, how could you. It's bad enough that we took away his birthrights, but you put a prodigy deal on him. You call him weak yet you put that seal on him to make our other children stronger." Kushina said angrily, entering nine-tails Uzumaki rage mode.

"It had to be done or they wouldn't have been the children of prophecy, if I had known better I would have just killed him. Menma and Mito need to be the children of prophecy or Naruto would be." Minato shouted, losing his temper and putting a mind control seal on Kushina. He remembered what Jiraiya told him about the prophecy.

 _FLASHBACK_

"The Last hope of the world will be that who have been rebirthed to the world in perfect yin and yang harmony, he shall have the abilities of the Yami, Kami, and Shinigami. If he shall fall, two will rise up in his place. The prophecy has changed!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"This is bad, the last hope really is Naruto. One day when Naruto was walking out of the door we saw Yami, Kami, and Shinigami behind Naruto. I must stop this Jiraiya, Menma and Mito are the heirs and deserve this power." Minato said.

 _FLASHBACK end_

"Oh our children are the strongest, except for that idiot Naruto, he should just die." Kushina said, Minato smirked, the seal had worked.

 _NEXT DAY_

"Naruto baka, you didn't bring anything. Why can't you be like your older brother Menma, he brought two backpacks." Sakura explained. Naruto raised his eyebrows and pointed to a seal on his gloves. Menma had brought with him a backpack of ramen, half a backpack of hair supplies, how else was he supposed to keep his hair bad assume, and half a backpack of actual supplies. Naruto on the other hand had brought 200 shuriken, 100 kunai, 50 senbon , 4 melee kunai, and dried beef. Plus he could make a shelter with his wood style justsu.

"What is that? Spend so much time on that stupid drawing that you couldn't bring anything." Mito taunted. Naruto sweat dropped, and she's the heir to the Uzumaki, they're supposed to be good at seals.

"How sad, the heir of the Uzumaki can't recognise a simple storage seal." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Mito flushed at this, how could she have not known.

Tazuna showed up with Kakashi, he was still drunk. He then saw team 13 and said "I as the client order his you to stay behind at Konoha, redheads hic, blonde, and pinky."

Kushina sneered at Tazuna and said "Why would you want my weak soon and his teacher to protect you while these two are the strongest genin in the world."

Tazuna didn't reply as they walked away from Konoha. About a mile out, Naruto noticed a puddle and jumped into it, channelling raiton chakra into the bottom of his feet, electrocuting the demon brothers.

"Naruto baka, don't be so childish." Mito said. Naruto ignored her and proceeded to grab the brothers out of the puddle and tying them up. Menma smirked, now he could show the others how good be was at interrogation.

Naruto was about to get information until Naruto felt a blade at his neck. "Naruto as your superior I order you to let Menma interrogate them so we won't be here all day." Kushina said. Naruto teleported behind Kushina removing the seal.

"Why would you want to kill Naruto Minato!" Kushina shouted, resuming back to when the seal was first placed. Everyone looked at Kushina like she was crazy. Why would she think that Minato would want to kill Naruto.?

"Ah Kushina, your dear husband put a mind control seal to favor Menma and Mito." Naruto said coldly. Everyone looked at him in shock, Naruto held up the seal showing them that it was real.

Naruto sighed, he didn't want to break Kushina just yet. He then proceeded to turn back time to where Menma was about to go interrogate the brothers. He had gotten better as he left no after image unless he wanted to, for example, he left Kakashi's memories alone.

Menma proceeded to walk up to the them and say "Tell me why you did that our I'll tell my daddy!". Everyone, even Kushina under the mind control seal, sweat dropped. The older brother proceeded to make a small water jutsu and cut Menma's hair. Menma screamed in horror and dug into one of his backpacks and brought out his own hair salon.

Troublesome, Naruto thought as a certain someone sneezed. He walked up to them releasing a lot of Chakra and Killer Intent saying demonically "Tell me everything you know regarding the bridge builder." They proceeded to wet their pants and told them how Gato hired them to kill Tazuna because he was building a bridge that would free the country from his grasp. They also proceeded to tell him about their fears and even have Naruto their gauntlets.

Naruto them killed them dealing their heads for the five million ryo bounty. They continued on for another two hours. They reached a clearing by the path and stopped to eat lunch. Naruto unpacked his food and drinks, but saw that Mito and Sakura didn't have any food. He looked at Menma to see that he had eaten only half of every ramen container then proceeded to throw threw rest of. Tch, waste of food plus he's littering. Naruto walked away and found a river catching some fish to cook. He came back with two fish each for Tazuna, Sakura, and Mito. He cooked it over the fire and handed it to each of them. Mito looked at it in disdain. She then threw it, or tried to throw it on the ground, only to have Naruto threatening to break her wrist.

"Ma Ma Ma, how rude, I am the only one willing to give you food yet you try to throw it away. I guess that I will have to say it then." Naruto said taking it away from Mito. Then Mito's stomach growled. She tried to take it away from Naruto only to have him blocking her with his left hand. Kakashi looked up and sighed, 'might as well let Naruto do what he wants'.

"Naruto give it to me!" Mito ordered. 'I will use those cool chains kaa san taught me' Mito thought. Mito tried to form the chains producing uneven thread like Chakra strings. She aimed them at Naruto only to almost hit Tazuna, she would've if Naruto hadn't produced his own chains that were gold colored and blocked them. 'Impossible, he can't have the bloodline!' Kushina thought. Mito finally conceded as they needed to get to the Water Country as soon as possible.

They had only been walking a short time when Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes, it had only been a white rabbit, wait white.

"Duck!" Kakashi shouted pushing Tazuna down. A giant sword flew over them and hit a tree Zabuza then appeared on top of it laughing.

"How nice Sharingan no Kakashi and Reddo shi (red death supposedly, Google translate) I shall have fun defeating both of you." Zabuza said happily. They engaged in combat, Kushina attacking Zabuza in kenjutsu being evenly matched, proving her skills to be that of a legendary seven swordsmen of the mist. Kakashi was attacking the clones Zabuza created, stopping them before they hit the genin. Zabuza's clones pushed Kakashi on the water along with Kushina and Zabuza before they were trapped in Zabuza's water prison no jutsu. Naruto stepped in with Menma and Mito, Sakura remained behind to protect Tazuna as a meatshield. Zabuza's clones attacked for five seconds before Menma and Mito got cut on their arms. Running with their talks between their legs they grabbed Tazuna and Sakura before running off.

Zabuza looked at Naruto and said "I'll give it to yah kids, you got guts. But prepare to die along with these two, heck I'll even make it quick for yeah guys" Naruto started to laugh. "Whatcha laughing about kid?" Zabuza asked.

"Oh now that they are gone I can show you my true power." Naruto said unsealing his sword and sbield, his sword was even bigger than Zabuza's.

Naruto attacked quickly, Zabuza had made a clone to hold the water prison. Zabuza blocked it with one hand before using his other hand to reinforce it. 'what the hell, how is this kid so powerful' he looked at Naruto's hand, 'And he's only using one'. They exchanged more blows until Naruto looked at Zabuza. He sealed back his sword and shield, unsealing Yami's scythe. He then cut Zabuza's soul and body injuring him gravely, if Zabuza didn't get good medical help he would die. Zabuza collapsed, his clone and jutsu dispelling, releasing Kakashi and Kushina. A hunter nin quickly came in and grabbed Zabuza's body without explanation.

They quickly found the rest of the team before they traveled to Tazuna's house, Kakashi had already passed out from chakra exhaustion and oxygen deprivation. They arrived late at night before going asleep.


	11. Chapter 11Back in Konoha

"You will obey orders!" a voice screamed at Minato. He woke up, sweat on his forehead. 'I must obey orders, to create a perfect world' he thought in a trance like state, sharingan burned into his mind.

FLASHBACK right after prophecy change

"I see you have came, Mandara Uchiha." Minato whispered. A dark figure chuckled in his room. The man stepped out of the shadows, he was wearing a orange spiral mask, similar to the one worn on that day. Under the mask though, Minato couldn't tell, was a scarred face on the right with a rinnegan in his left eye socket. Obito thought to himself 'Sensei thinks he knows who I am, and that he can stop me'.

"Ah, so you finally figured it out, remember we must kill Naruto, he will interfere with my plans. You will train the jinchuriki so they will be strong pawns in a war of kings, they are the key to my plan. Remember" Obito said in a gruff voice before they said together "to create a perfect world". Obito smiled, this was going easier than he thought, the hokage unable to swallow his pride had already sub consciously blamed Naruto for his shame. He had only twisted it according to his plan to obtain the three gods' power and reincarnate the jubi.

You see, bending someone's will was harder than one would think, usually it is only temporary if there is no existing opinion on something, but no, Obito was far more cruel, he made the hatred for Naruto part of his mind. Minato knew exactly what he was doing but couldn't stop it, changing the increased hatred to his persona permanently.

Obito had researched how Naruto got the powers of the three gods' power, apparently his sensei Mandara had used a forbidden seal on Naruto. The seal would make it so that any great deity would be sealed within Naruto, he also planned to be sealed within Naruto to control Naruto and obtain the power. Obito doesn't know if he succeeded in sealing himself in Naruto yet. But once one great deity is sealed within someone or something, that person or thing has the potential to unlock the powers of the three most powerful gods. 'Damn you sensei, you better have been sealed within Naruto.' Obito thought to himself after returning to his cave/hideout.

"Hello Mandara, or should I say Obito " Zetsu.(white) said.

"Have you succeeded in getting the summoning scroll?" black Zetsu asked.

"Yes, now give me some of your DNA Black Zetsu, we're going to summon Mandara Uchiha dead or alive ." Obito said cackling. He extracted DNA from Zetsu and placed in the middle of a complex seal arrangement on top of the scroll. The scroll was the Death summoning scroll, known to be able to summon anything as long as you had something relating to them. The price was though half of your remaining lifespan and loss of part of your soul. But of course, Obito had a plan, he used Zetsu to complete the sealing as Zetsu was an artificial being so a lifespan meant nothing to him. The process to seven days and seven nights. On the last day when they were finishing up the process the center exploded. Out of the smoke a figure came out, but it wasn't Mandara.

"Who dare summons me!" The figure said. He was a tall man adorned in a blood red crimson cloak and a black kimono, his hair was white and had the build of a body builder. Obito and Zetsu shook in fear at the power of this man, this wasn't Mandara. "State your purpose puny mortals, for I am Amatsu Mikaboshi, slayer the gods" He said looking at Obito and Zetsu. 'He is real, I thought he was just a myth, Amatsu Mikaboshi, slayer of the first Kami, Yami, and Shinigami. They were reincarnated though because the world couldn't exist.' Obito thought, remembering the tables be heard about him.

"My name is Obito Uchiha, I request the destruction of Naruto Uzukaze." Obito said timidly.

Amatsu's eyes narrowed "and I should do this why, I should kill you for this mediocre task." 'Mandara must be eaten by the Shinigami.' Obito thought, 'Now I can kill that brat'.

"He houses the Shinigami, Yami, and Kami." Obito said.

"Oh so they are finally back, it has been a while back since I last fought them." Amatsu said. "Very well human I shall kill him, but in return you must destroy this planet,"

Obito nodded, the deal had been made.

FLASHBACK END

Minato thought back to the mission he sent his children's teams on, 'I better send my anbu to assassinate Naruto.' Minato went back to sleep, a feeling of dread creeping up on him.

The next morning Minato called his anbu he was going to send. "Cat, Possum, I am sending you on a S ranked assassination mission to kill my son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, make sure to make it look like Kakashi did it."

Yugao's and Hayate's eyes widened, how could the Hokage kill one of his own children, much less one of his subordinates. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, this is against a major law and the punishment is death." Hayate said.

"I don't care, if you fail me, I'll kill you too. I'll kill anyone who stands in my way!" Minato shouted. Hayate and Yugao nodded at each other, coming up with a plan before heading to wave country.

"Very good Minato, my plan is almost complete, all you have to do is train the jinchuriki." Obito said, appearing out of nowhere. 'Amatsu should take a while to power-up, maybe five years. But with Minato sending anbu after the brat, it should hinder his growth.' Obito thought.

Hayate and Yugao rushed off to the wave to see that the country was in a horrible state. 'What happened here?' They both thought. They kept walking down a street to see a couple of thugs robbing a store.

"Old man, tax is due and you haven't payed up. So now we get to take your stuff" One of them said. They then proceeded to beat the man up and take his stuff. Hayate and Yugao nodded at each other, they were about to jump in when a grey blur rushed by and attacked the thugs. After he dust cleared they saw Naruto holding up the thugs by their throats.

"I was just walking by to see you guys beeting up this man, care to explain ypurself before I end your puny existence." Naruto said coldly. The thugs shook in fear as they are the Shinigami behind this boy. Naruto looked into their eyes placing them in a minor genjustu. He dropped on the ground as they started to say.

"Gato sent us to attack this man because he didn't pay tax." They said, Naruto nodded at them. Thinking that they had gotten off the hook they grinned at each other.

"Your reward is a swift death," Naruto said before plunging his rasengans into both of their chests. He looked up at Yugao and Hayate and mouthed 'Later' before shunshining back to Tazuna's house.

When he arrived no one was there except Kakashi. He told Naruto that the rest of them had gone out to practice tree walking. Naruto then left and went into the forest to train himself. He say on the ground and meditated entering his mind scape. He then saw the three gods playing poker and sweat dropped. They were using the souls that Naruto collected as currency.

"Hey Naruto kun, we were just playing poker, whatcha need?" Shin said.

"I need you and Yami to prepare my summons, also I need Kami to help me train with her weapon." Naruto said. They all nodded and Yami and Shin went off to prepare Naruto's summons, while Kami turned her clothes into battle ready clothes.

"What do you need help with Naruto?" Kami asked.

Naruto pulled out the cross bow and said "Well, you see, I never learned how to shoot it or what to use to shoot it" rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Kami pinched the bridge of her nose and sweat dropped and said "You channel chakra into it to load it, aim, then release your chakra to fire it. We went over this already"

FLASHBACK

"Naruto are you listening this is how to use the crossbow" Kami said.

FLASHBACK END

"Oh yah," Naruto said looking up.

"Try it out on those targets," Kami said pointing to a row of target dummies.

Naruto charged it with chakra, aimed, and released. A short white beam of light shot out of it flying into the sky, the force had actually knocked Naruto down. Naruto tried again putting less chakra in, the beam then landed a couple feet in front of him. He continued this for a couple of hours forming shadow clones to help him. He finally perfected the right amount of chakra to charge it with. He tried again and the beam shot out smoothly but it didn't hit the target. Naruto tried a couple of times more before hitting the targets dead on.

"Glad to see so much progress, but it'll still be a while before you master it. Don't forget you still need to train with your gunbai, you just barely mastered it yesterday." Kami called out before Naruto went away to check the other god's progress.

"Yo Naruto, we rallied up your troops." Yami said pointing behind him. They had grouped up the summons by ability, size, and strength.

"Thanks guys, its about time for dinner, Ja ne (see yah)" Naruto said before leaving his mind scape. He opened his eyes to see the sun setting, he headed back to the house and helped Tsunami make dinner. The others arrived back dirtied and exhausted.

"Glad you guys made it," Naruto said, smiling deathly sweet. They all shivered. Everyone served up a dish for themselves, Kakashi was eating through his mask to everyones dismay, Sakura was eating bits and pieces, why how could she look like a pig in front of Menma sama. Kushina was eating normally, Naruto was also eating through his mask. Menma and Mito served up a dish to themselves and thew it on the ground, breaking the bowl and getting food on the floor.

"Who made this pile of shit, make us ramen. We are protecting this drunkard, and we are the last hopes. Do you even know who our father is? Start cooking you worthless hosts!" Menma shouted. Naruto gained a tick mark for each comment Menma made. He cracked his knuckles before appearing behind Menma.

"What do you have to say dobe?" Menma asked arrogantly.

"One word Tsukuyomi" Naruto whispered so that only Menma heard. A second later Menma was on his knees cleening up the mess and eating the food before apologizing profusely to Tsunami. He even put a wad of cash on the table before he returned to his room. Naruto had put him through hours of torture before releasing the seemingly quick genjutsu. Everyone finished eating in peace except Mito who had gone upstairs to see what was wrong with her brother. They were cleaning up dishes when Inari came in.

"Why do you even bother trying, you'll just end up dieing as fools. No one can beat Gato!" Inari shouted.

"I will live, no one is invisible. There will always someone or something that will prevail against another. Be it goes or evil." Naruto said in a sage like manner.

The next day they all arrived at the bridge to see none there and a must settled over it. 'What happened here?' everyone thought. The most began to clear and they saw three figures. Zabuza Momoichi, Haku Yuki, Aoi Rokusho, and Raiga Kurosuki.

"You guys take on whoever you want, but the gray haired brat is mine" Zabuza said. His group all nodded before rushing in.

Sorry about late update. And to the 'Guest' that posted rude reviews about this fanfic. "I don't care what you think, fanfic is supposed to be the authors will on a subject. It doesn't have to be like the real thing it is Fan Fiction. Also if you don't like it, why did you evwn bother to post a review on every single chapter before this. I know you are the same person, you don't even have the guts to get onto a real account and post hateful reviews on it." Sorry about that other readers, it's just that this person made me really angry. Hope you like the story. Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12 Battle and Family

Zabuza rushed at Naruto, he attacked with a quick downward strike and a left long strike. Naruto parried both and sent his own counter attack, he slid his blade to Zabuza's hilt and twisted it sharply disarming Zabuza. The giant blade flew out of Zabuza's grasp and landed near Kakashi who was fighting Raiga. Kakashi jumped back from the blade as Raiga directed lightning at him, the lightning though discharged through the blade not harming Kakashi.

"Oops, sorry Kakashi sensei," Naruto called out. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Just watch out next time," Kakashi said sighing as Raiga attacked him. Kushina was off a little distance fighting Aoi, using her wind manipulation to cancel out the effects of the thunder god blade. She was doing well, almost defeating him. Then the others except Sakura were fighting Haku who had trapped them in a ice mirror prison. Sakura though was uh "guarding Tazuna" by being unconcious and used as a meat shield.

Haku was fighting Menma, Mito in the ice mirrors. The battle was going well, at least for Haku, Menma and Mito had senn sticking out of them like pin cushions. Haku on the other hand was unharmed except for minor chakra exhaustion. Menma kept trying to use the Kyubi's chakra, but Naruto had strengthened the seal so much that the Kyubi couldn't even talk to Menma. Mito was still trying to use her sword to deflect the senbon, but she was sluggish from where Haku had hit her pressure points. To a high level genin this could be shook off after a few minutes, but of course we're talking about Mito here.

"What magic have you used to beat us, it is impossible to beat us the children of the Hokage! You must have cheated, stop this at once and kill yourself after you give us that power!" They shouted at Haku. Haku narrowed his eyes, the children of the fourth Hokage. They would pay well for his master Zabuza. Haku attacked, throwing senbon at their necks. They fell to the ground in a death like state. Haku kept up the mirror to protect the bodies so no one noticed yet.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was fighting Raiga who had a voice telling him what to do. Kakashi laughed at the irony, a sharingan user just versus some one who could also predict his movements. Raiga started laughing and said "Oh Kakashi, he was such a good friend. I'll make sure to give him a proper burial!" 'What the hell, is this guy insane?' Kakashi thought to himself. Raiga raised the two Kiba blades and a lightning bolt got them and was directed at Kakashi. Kakashi performed his raikiri and split the lightning in half before charging at Raiga, aiming at his heart. "Right" the voice called out, but it was too late. Kakashi's hand was buried in Raiga's chest as a bundle fell off of his back. Kakashi wrenched his hand out of Raiga's chest, the latter falling on the ground dead. He walked up to the small bundle and saw a child with red eyes staring at him. He picked up the child and knocked him out.

Naruto had used his sharingan to put Zabuza into the tsukyomi. They both entered Zabuza's mind escape, and Zabuza was tired to a cross. "This will last for three days and this world is under control. Your torture starts now." Naruto said as he plunged a katana into Zabuza's stomach. Zabuza didn't scream though, as he had gone through worse. Naruto continued his torture for two of the days until the third day. Up until now the torture had been physical, but now he was going to try something different. He looked through Zabuza's memories and showed Zabuza's parents being killed in multiple ways while Zabuza could only watch. Then finally, he showed Haku being beat to death by no other than himself. Zabuza started screaming in agony as he card deeply for Haku. He then was released from the cross. Naruto handed him the executioners blade and smiled sadistically. Zabuza wanted to kill this brat right now but couldn't. Haku appeared in front of him, Zabuza's eyes widened. He started walking to Haku, raising his blade. "No!" Zabuza cried out before cutting Haku's head off. Haku's eyes turned glassy as he yelled at Zabuza "I hate you! I go to hell!". Zabuza eyes widened as he grabbed his head and collasped on the ground.

Naruto's tsukyomi ended as Zabuza feel onto to the ground in the real world, eyes rolling back into his head. Naruto smirked, time to test out his new jutsu. He created normal rasengan first, then he compressed it into a spinning disk with five blades. Each of the blades represented an element, but because of how fast it was spinning to the untrained eye out looked like a still disc with a yin and yang symbol on top. He rushed at Zabuza's downed form, swinging his arm in a chopping motion at his neck. *Ching, squelch* Naruto's eyes widened and pulled his arm back at the last second, grazing an ice mirror and chopping off Zabuza's arm. It was silent, then a violent force of the elements clashed right where Zabuza and Haku were. A bright light followed, only their head bands and heads remained.

"No way, Zabuza Sama was defeated!" Aoi shouted before a sword sheathed itself in his gut.

They heard a clapping noise, there was a short man along with an army of thugs. Naruto l looked around to see that everyone but him, Kakashi and Kushina were there.

"Gotta hand it to you guys, thanks for killing that weak demon. He cost to much." Gato said.

"Let me handle it, or you will regret it." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and look to Kushina. But Kushina wasn't there 'huh?' Kakashi thought. He saw a note on the ground that said Make sure Naruto dies, I have to make sure the twins are fine. He clenched his fists in anger and looked up to see storm clouds.

Naruto who had his eyes closed, opened them showing his God eyes. He pointed at Gato and his army and said, "You will pay for your sins. It is time for you to die!"

"Electric Maelstrom Dragon" Naruto called out his jutsu as the water swirled around violently and then rose into a dragon, lightning charging it from the clouds. Naruto added more chakra and the water became so dense that part of it turned to ice. The jutsu swept over the army, killing them all except Gato. Naruto had very good control and was able to direct it to the army without harming Gato or the bridge. Gato fell on his but, fear evident in his eyes.

"Don't kill me, I'll give you anything. Land, money, women. Just don't kill me." Gato begged as Naruto walked up to him.

"Give me access to your bank accounts and everything you own." Naruto demanded. Gap nodded furiously and signed the papers Naruto provided, that transferred everything Gato owned. Gato smiled he was going to live. Naruto grabbed him by the neck though, and threw him to the center of the wave after thing him up. Villagers surrounded him like vultures, grinning as they prepared to beat him up.

Kakashi nodded at Naruto, as he shunshined of to Gato's old base to collect anything he found. Naruto sighed, looking at the heads of Zabuza and Haku. He walked up and summoned his shinigami powers, plunging his hands into their heads and extracting their souls. He ate them, knowing that the gods would take care of it for now. Naruto headed to the closest bounty depot and deposited the heads, receiving 75 million Ryu total. He finally grabbed the Executioners blade. He sealed it into a scroll for later, as he planned to reforge it into special kunai and shuriken. He returned back to Tazuna's house to see everyone their, including a small child with red eyes. The child looked at him, attempting to defeat him with his kekei genkai. Naruto, unfazed, directed some KI back at him.

Kushina spoke "You and Kakashi give the twins the legendary blades, this is an order."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and replied "These are rightfully ours, as we defeated and killed our opponents unlike those weakling twins." *Slap* His eyes widened as Kushina slapped him. He didn't prepare for this, as he got hit. The twins smirked as Kakashi stood up, he seemed calm but to anyone that new him well, you could tell he was furious.

Kakashi said deathly calm "Kushina San, he is my student, therefore my responsibility. You attacked my student, a Shinobi of the leaf, under unnecessary circumstances. This could be considered an act of treason."

A door slammed as Naruto entered his bedroom that he shared with Kakashi. Kakashi soon followed as Tazuna and Tsunami shook their heads at this disappointing sight. Kushina smirked as did the twins, they taught their brother a lesson of humiliation and were going to receive new weapons.

Later that night Kushina entered the forest, a masked shadowy figure appeared. The figure smiled another of his pawns in this game. This one was special, with her chains, he could capture the other biju when the time came.

"Keep hindering the brat, make sure to devote your time to training the twins." Obito ordered. Kushina nodded, she also had favored the twins over Naruto before he controlled her. It took longer for Obito to fully control her, as Uzumakis valued bonds above everything.

They headed back to Konoha the next morning. They had continued on for about halfway when a injured figure came flying out of the trees. The man had red hair, and a swirl on a Hitai-ite. His face was bloody and had deep slash marks in his chest. An anbu from leaf followed, pursuing the man. Kushina jumped in, blade raised to attack this man that threatens Konoha. Naruto jumped in, disarming and temporarily paralyzing both Kushina and the anbu. The man on the ground eye's widened.

"Sister? Kushina imouto-chan is that you?" He said, before passing out.

Sorry for late update, school stuff. Enjoy


	13. Chapter 13 Forgotten Family

"I have no idea who you are, except that you are an enemy of Konoha," Kushina said coldly. The man looked at Kushina in disbelief, Naruto narrowed his eyes, who was this man, and why did he say he was his mother's older brother? Naruto saw his mother try to attack this man again, and stopped her.

"Kenshi Uzumaki, you are under arrest for trespassing on Konoha land and stealing of the forbidden scroll," the anbu said. Naruto's eyes widened, this was another Uzumaki. Kushina looked at the man in disdain. The man looked up at her and whispered a jutsu that caused an Uzumaki swirl to appear on her right shoulder. Kushina fell down, passed out from the mark. The anbu to the man into custody and shunshined back to Konoha.

"Good riddance, do you think that I'll have a say in his punishment as the Uzumaki clean heir Menma?" Mito asked her brother.

"I hope so, maybe Kaa San will let me help decide to," Menma replied.

"I highly doubt it, even with your father. An heir must be of chunin rank of higher to even attend council meetings, unless the meeting involves them," Kakashi said, reading his book. Naruto was deep in thought, as he had just encountered another family member.

They arrived in Konoha a couple of hours later. An anbu appeared before then and said "Honorable children of the Hokage, the Council requests your presence." They nodded as he shunshined then to the Hokage tower.

"Kenshi Uzumaki, you have charges against you for trespassing and stealing of Konoha property." Minato said.

"This could be considered an act of war and breaking of alliance between Konoha and Uzushiogakure. If you have forgotten, I am the prince of Uzushiogakure. As for the scroll, I was retrieving Uzumaki property. As it was my clan that lended it to you." Kenshi said, he had been bandaged and healed some what.

"Uzushiogakure was destroyed in the Third Shinobi World War. Kushina is also the clan leader of the Uzumaki clan. The scroll was also a offering for us to ally with your people." Minato said.

Naruto almost started laughing, and said "Oh wow, this is comedy gold. If you looked at the back of the forbidden scroll it says that this was borrowed by the third Hokage, and that Uzushiogakure could retrieve it need be. And don't forget, the alliance was made before you were even born. The Uzumaki clan was even nice enough to give you the youngest daughter of the leader so that the Kyubi wouldn't be freed. As only an Uzumaki could hold the Kyubi." Minato was if you could say, beyond pissed. Kenshi smirked, he liked his nephew.

"Hmph, well as clan heir I demand that you give us back the scroll. And if you don't I'll banish you from the clan!" Mito demanded.

"Well brat, like hell you're clan heir. I am the oldest son of the Uzumaki leader. Kushina isn't even an heir, therefore she can't grant you heir of the Uzumaki clan. It is also impossible to ban a family member from the clan. Uzumaki's greatest value is family before clan. So if you ban a family member, you ban your whole family from the clan unless the family member has betrayed the clan. You aren't even qualified to be heir, you don't know our history, don't know our laws, and finally you don't even know where Uzushiogakure is!" Kenshi said, verbally beating Milo's self esteem. Kushina then appeared, glaring at Kenshi. She had just recovered from the strange seal on her arm.

"Why and how did you banish me from from the clan, I am related to you and father, the leader, of the Uzumaki clan." She said, glaring at Kenshi

"You have broken several laws of the Uzumaki, even your relations to father can't save you. In fact, it was part of my mission to do so. Father also has looked to your children to success me, as I don't want children, and Katsumi sadly has lost her ability to have children. Father is also dying as we speak." Kenshi said, as if ridiculing so small child.

"What laws have I broken? As you also said you need one of my children to succeed you later on. So pick Mito, as she has chakra chains unlike her brother, Menma who is the Namikaze heir,", Kushina replied.

"You abandoned your family for Konoha, refusing to return to your home. You married that scum Minato, and you betrayed is in a time of need. You even tried to kill me Kushina, so tell me why I shouldn't follow the ancient ways and kill you!" Kenshi yelled, breaking out of the cuffs and bandages. Anbu hidden in the room jumped in to attempt to restrain Kenshi.

"You married that man, the one who refused to help us when we were being attacked. You know, when anbu sent by Sarutobi were thought to be killed. They were really killed by Minato, the only help we got were two genin teams without their jounin sensei. At least ten of our people died protecting them, even a genin who was trying to get them to safety was stabbed in the stomach, mistaken to be a enemy. You didn't even offer protection for me when I asked for shelter. Then you stood their watching as he struck me down saying "You Uzumaki people are getting too strong, it's time to get rid of you and your stupid clan." Kenshi ranted. He activated his chakra chains and shook off the anbu. The clan leaders tensed, they needed to protect the Hokage need be, but going against the infamous Uzumaki clan soon to be leader, would endanger all of Konoha. Mito activated her chakra chains, 'Now it's time to prove that I am the rightful heir, and that I'm not weak. Chh, if he even knew who I was he would be groveling at my feet' Mito thought. The Uzumaki chakra chains were as strong as the user's heart and will go do good. Kenshi's will and heart were way way way way stronger than Mito's and barely used any energy to overpower her's.

"Enough, Kenshi's Uzumaki, your penalty will be public execution on an undecided days . For theft of the scroll, trespassing on Konoha, and assaulting my men." Minato shouted. Naruto closed his eyes and activated his doujutsu so that only Kenshi could see. Kenshi stopped attacking and opened his mouth in shock. He nodded at Naruto and allowed the annual to take him into custody.

The next week

"The chunin exams are in two days, you going to participate?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, why not. As you know, the promise I made is about to come true"Naruto replied.

 **Hey peoples, My own Savior here. Just letting you guys know that I'll be updating at least once a week. Also I will also try to post a ch each day next week for Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading Peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14 One Man Team

**This is the start of me doing a ch a day for the rest of the week. This might not be as exciting as other chapters, but I hope you enjoy.**

"No, Naruto will not participate in the exams!"Minato shouted at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Minato unamused, he then placed a couple of photos on Minato's desk. Minato looked at the pictures and went deathly pale. The pictures were of him making a kage bunshin and transforming it into a necklace. It was his and Kushina's anniversary and he had forgotten to get her a gift. So he made a bunshin and got the gift the next day.

"Um... Do to your, ahem, argument, I'll allow Naruto to participate in the exams." Minato said, hey even under Obito's control Kushina still had her temper. Minato handed him the application and then Kakashi left.

Kakashi arrived at training ground r-10 and meet up with Naruto.

"So, what do you have planned to do to prepare for the chunin exams?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm making a couple of seals, also do you think you could find me a forgery I could use?" Naruto said. Kakashi thought about this for a sec, trying to remember where he worked last time.

"Well there's an old forge near the land of Iron, an old friend worked there before he died. There should be some good tools there, but it's a bit far."Kakashi said. Naruto nodded, it sounded perfect, isolated, far from Konoha, and supplied well.

"Hey, Kakashi, can you tell Danzo jiji that I won't be around until the chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing, don't forget to train while you're gone."Kakashi replied.

"Oh yeah, I got you something when I was out." Naruto said, he tossed Kakashi the limited edition Icha Icha Paradise, including pictures and is signed by the author. Kakashi fashioned as Naruto sweat dropped and left, preparing to travel to the forge. He arrived at his bunker, he gathered his scrolls on seals and forgery to study on the way there. He grabbed his clothes, metal in sealed scrolls, and some cloth of his new mask he was making. He then left to travel to the forge.

It took him four hours to get to the forge as he read all of the scrolls on forgery and seals. He decided to call it a day after using his jutsus to repair parts of the forge. He he woke up and decided to look for some new metal if there was any near by. He sent a few kage bunshin out to search while he hated up the forge and prepared the tools. After thirty minutes he received information from one of his clones about a meteorite made of a strange black metal. He arrived shortly and saw a large chunk of black metal, he charged his hand with earth chakra and punched the lump of metal, the metal didn't give in or crack. Surprised, he brought it back with him to the forge, it was also light which would be good for shuriken. He unsealed the executioners blade he acquired from Zabuza. He got giddy thinking about what he could do with both of his metals. He needed to be precise and accurate though. He left the black metal to melt and separate if it was an alloy.

 **This part is optional**

Meanwhile he took out the piece of cloth he had, it was extremely difficult to make, he had leftover materials from the gods that he used to combine to make the cloth. He had strung demon hide and dragon whiskers together to make the strong for the cloth, then covered it in a thin layer of night silver. Now he had extracted sap from the spirit tree and covered the mask in it to protect it from weathering and chakra damage. He had finished the cloth finally, it was about a millimeter thick, black and glossy, and if you looked closely you could see the string tightly woven with machine precision. He then cut, sewed, and shaped it into a mask shape. The mask went down to just below his neck, and covered his nose and mouth. The mask also covered his right eye and forehead. The mouth was dyed red with white teeth and had a zipper to open and close it. The eyepatch had a faint x with four bolts on each of the corners. The eyepatch attached to the forehead which had a Konoha emblem on it. The upper sides of the nose and below his jaw had bolts to help discharge chakra.

 **End,(If you skipped, look up Kaneki mask. Then add metal Konoha emblem on forhead)**

By the time he had finished it the metal in the forge had melted. The metal was actually one type, so it hadn't separated. He then took half of the blade of the sword and used his chakra and the forge to make a metal alloy out of both of them. He then proceeded to make make many custom kunai and shurikens. He had three types of shurikens, thin quick shurikens that were quick, but not that powerful, giant heavy shurikens that were used as close to mid ranged combat that did a lot of damage, and finally standard sized shurikens. All of the shurikens had the large curved blades that were serrated on the inside of the curve, in-between the larger blades are smaller blades that were arrow shaped.

The kunai came in four types, quick small kunai that did less damage, large melee kunai used for close combat, and a little larger than standard size kunai that were thrown out used for melee. The smaller ones looked took an arrow head shape, the melee ones are like a foot sized dagger serrated near the base, it had a sabre like appearance and two smaller blades on the sides. The standard sized one had a straight blade and was serrated from about half way down. The final one had a six inch large blade, with a second smaller blade curving out, these had the hiraishin formula on them. As much as Naruto hated his father, this jutsu was a masterpiece. It had taken Naruto the rest of his time away to make.

Now was the morning before the exams, he made sure all of his weapons were sharp, and added a seal to the eyepatch that constantly ate at his chakra and cast a genjutsu over his eyes. He headed back to Konoha and arrived just before dinner.

"Yo, NaruOH wow, you actually startled me. What's up with the mask?" Kakashi said after meeting up with him at a sushi bar.

"It's durable and helps me use jutsus better. The eye patch had a chakra absorber, and the mouth and bolts allow me to discharge chakra easier. Besides it makes me look badass, admit it." Naruto said, smirking.

"Never! No one will be as badass as me!" Kakashi declared, Naruto rolled his eyes.

Naruto and Kakashi left the resteraunt, and saw Danzo.

"Ah, welcome back Naruto. Did you make lots of progress when you were gone?" Danzo asked.

"Yep, I made my custom weapons and I mastered the hiraishin. I also a achieved seal level 8." Naruto replied.

"Very good, now get some rest for the exams tomorrow." Danzo said, Naruto nodded and returned home.

Next day

Naruto arrived at the academy, coming in at the same time as his sibling's team. Naruto looked at them, he almost laughed at how ridiculous they looked. Menma was wearing to big heavy samurai armor that was bright red, and Mito was wearing a orange battle kimono that had sleeves that went below her hands. He saw that his parents gave Sakura a hot pink short dress that was a bit too tight.

Menma noticed him and said "Ha, glad you changed your mask so that it covers most of your ugly face. If also looks like you don't have a team so you can't participate in the chunin exams."

Naruto showed no emotion and said coldly "At least I'm not wearing kill me red heavy armor. Also, I was powerful enough that tou san allowed me to enter as a one man team."

"Yeah right, tou san probably only let you participate so that you would die," Mito said.

"Menma is so much cooler and powerful than the likes of you baka!" Sakura said, adding her two cents.

Naruto ignored them, walking past them into the building. Naruto shunshined in the room that they were meeting in. He felt a bunch of killer intent directed at him, but he overpowered it with some of his own, he even saw a weak mist ninja excuse herself to the bathroom after she puts her pants.

"Oi Naruto baka, what are you doing here. You failed, and you have to have a team to participate." Kiba said loudly.

"It is unwise to mock him, he is the hokage's son, and he is way more powerful than us." Shino said quietly.

"Listen to your friend mutt, you wouldn't want to make an enemy of me." Naruto said, leaving a bit of killer intent. Akamaru whimpered on his master's head.

"Looks like you're here Naruto, what a drag." guess who said.

Sasuke's team walked in and Into attached herself to him. Hinata and Sai walked over to Naruto and they talked about battle strategies.

"Listen up maggots, I am Ibiki and I will be proctoring the first part of the exams. Follow me," Ibiki said.

At the last minute Milo's team arrived quickly scurrying after the rest of the people.


End file.
